


A Little Scared But You’re Strong Enough

by lilies_in_a_vase



Series: Looking For A Safe Place To Land [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Chopin - Freeform, Coming Out, Dinner, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Steve Harrington, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, POV Billy Hargrove, Piano, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilies_in_a_vase/pseuds/lilies_in_a_vase
Summary: “I want to introduce you to my parents,” Steve says, and Billy laughs, because it sounds like a joke. When he realises it isn’t, he has to drag a chair from the kitchen table and sit down. He wonders if Steve can hear his shaky breaths on the other line, from where he’s calling Billy from the break room at Family Video.—Featuring:Billy meets Steve’s parents.Steve comes out to them.And Billy decides to do something about Neil.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Joyce Byers & Jim “Chief” Hopper, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington’s Mother, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Mr Harrington/Mrs Harrington, Steve Harrington & Steve Harrington's Parents
Series: Looking For A Safe Place To Land [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637785
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	A Little Scared But You’re Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> There’s active abuse depicted in this fic. It starts when Billy goes back home, and ends after the following “—“. After that, it’s referenced. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this next part! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own “Stranger Things” and the title comes from the song “A Safe Place To Land” by Sara Bareilles and John Legend.

“I want to introduce you to my parents,” Steve says, and Billy laughs, because it sounds like a joke. When he realises it isn’t, he has to drag a chair from the kitchen table and sit down. He wonders if Steve can hear his shaky breaths on the other line, from where he’s calling Billy from the break room at Family Video. 

It’s Monday and Billy’s in the kitchen, doing maths. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am. They met Nancy, they should meet you to.” 

“Do they even know you’re bisexual?” 

“No.” 

“Do you have any idea what they’re going to think about you being bisexual? Do they even know what bisexual  _ is_?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve says, and Billy starts laughing again. He’s starting to sound a little hysterical, he knows. “But listen, Billy, listen. They’ll just have to deal with it. I’m eighteen, and I have my own job, and I love you.”

“So what, you’re expecting me to have you come over and introduce you to Neil, huh?” 

“No,” Steve says softly. “I’m really not. It’s just important to me that they know, but you don’t have to come Billy. You don’t have to.” 

Billy appreciates him telling him that, but he knows it’s no use. He’s already decided he’s going to do it. Fuck, how bad can it really be? 

“When?” 

Billy can hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “Friday. So, you’re coming?” 

“Yeah. Neil and Susan are taking Max to go see a movie. I’ll make up an excuse. Pick me up at five.” 

“Thank you Billy! Love you!” 

Billy sighs. “I love you to, you little shit.” 

—

He doesn’t come up with an excuse. He spends four days trying to figure something out, but it all falls flat. It’s like he’s trying to blow up a balloon and Neil only needs one needle to poke a whole in it and let the whole thing deflate, but he’s got a thousand.

Forgot something at the Byers. _Max could have brought it home after having hung out there._

Wanted to go for a drive.  _Billy can’t get in the Camaro without feeling like he’s going to pass out. And for all Neil knows, he’s still to injured to drive._

Wanted to go for a walk. _If you’re well enough to go for a walk you’re well enough to go to school._

Wanted to hang out friends. _If you’re well enough to hang out with friends, then you’re definitely well enough to go to school. And which ‘friend’? Steve? You got a boyfriend, you worthless fag? Robin? You’re well enough for pussy, you’re well enough for school. And no, we won’t be picking you up when you end up crying and heaving on the floor of one of the stalls in the boys’ restrooms. Deal with it like a man._

Billy decides that’s exactly what he’ll do. He’ll go out, meet Steve’s parents, deal with whatever the fallout is from Steve coming out to them, and then he’ll go home and take his dad’s beating, like a man. Or something. 

Whatever. He’ll deal.

The movie’s almost two hours long, and Billy knows they’re going out eating afterwards, so who knows, maybe he’ll be lucky and he’ll get home before they do. 

Steve picks him up at exactly five pm, fifteen minutes after Neil and Susan left with Max. Billy’s put care into his appearance, has styled his curls and put on cologne and chosen clothes that he hopes won’t make Steve’s parents immediately see him as trash. He keeps his earring in, and the necklace and the rings on his fingers, because he’s not _changing_ for them, he’s just... making himself look extra good. Fuck. Whatever. 

Steve picks him, and Billy feels jittery all the way there. He wonders if Steve’s as nervous as Billy is. Steve squeezes his hand once he’s parked on the driveway, behind a spotless Porsche. Billy wonders idly if he’s about to throw up. 

“I helped mum cook dinner,” Steve says. “We made your favourite.” 

Billy huffs a laugh. “You fucker.” 

Steve grins at him. “You ready?” he asks, and Billy laughs shakily. 

“Not even remotely so, but I’m not going to get more ready by sitting here. Come on. Showtime.” He gets out of the car and stops to look up at the house. It’s never felt as imposing as it does now. 

“Hey, grab me my crutch, will you? In case I pass out. I’d rather be able to catch myself than fall into your arms like a damsel in distress.” 

Steve scoffs, but opens the trunk and hands it to Billy. He doesn’t need it right now, but it’s comforting to know it’s there. 

Steve holds the door open for him, and Billy hangs his coat one one of the hangers by the front door. The whole house smells of Italian herbs and spices. 

“We’re back!” Steve calls as he steps up beside Billy to do the same. 

“In the dining room, darling!” A woman’s voice answers. 

When they enter, Steve’s mum is just about to put a salad bowl on the cloth clad table, and Steve’s dad is lighting candles in the middle of it. 

There they stand, Richard Harrington, the businessman, the financial success, and Elena Harrington, the lawyer, the sharp, beautiful, high class woman from Italy. 

Steve’s mum is dressed in a pencil skirt, and high heels, and a blouse, her hair, a shade darker than Steve’s, looking like she just left a hairdressers. Steve’s dad is wearing a dress shirt and sleek black pants that seem to be form fitted. And suddenly Billy feels really underdressed. His only solace is that Steve’s dressed not much better than him, so perhaps this is just what Steve’s parents dress like on a daily basis. He’s not certain if that’s more reassuring or unnerving. 

“Mum, dad, this is B-“ Steve starts, but Billy interrupts him. 

“William Hargrove,” Billy says, because he thinks Steve’s parents will appreciate his full name. It’s fancy, just like them. He steps forward and reaches his hand out to shake Steve’s dad’s hand, and sees a small smile pulling on the man’s lips. He was correct, he guesses. 

“Richard Harrington.” 

Billy smiles at him, hopes it comes out more charming and less nervous, and turns to Steve’s mum. 

For a second he wonders if he should kiss her hand, but that would just make him feel silly. She reaches out with it turned on its side, not palm up, so Billy shakes it. He sees her frown minutely at the feeling of the scars on the palm of his hand. 

“Elena Harrington,” she says, her voice silky smooth. 

“You’re that boy who saved a bunch of middle schoolers, aren’t you?” Richard says with a thoughtful frown, glancing at the crutch Billy’s still carrying under one arm. 

“I am, yes.” 

“Oh, Steve was a wreck that first week when I came home, I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for you.” 

“Steve visited me every week in the hospital,” Billy says, because fuck it, if Steve’s planning on telling them they’re dating then they can know this too. “It helped.” 

“I didn’t know you did that, Steven. That’s very kind of you,” Elena says and clasps her hands together. “Well! Shall we eat? Before it gets cold.” 

They take their seats, Steve and Billy on one side and Steve’s parents on the other. Billy’s relieved to note they’re closest to the door. Worst case scenario, he can grab Steve’s hand and try to run. 

“So, William,” Richard says once they’ve all got food on their plates and have started eating. He’d poured them a bottle that looked like it cost more than every bottle or can of alcohol Billy’s ever drank in his whole life. “You in college?” 

Billy shakes his head, swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking. “Still in high school. I’m a senior.” 

“Oh, I remember that time. Must be fun?”

Billy grimaces. “Not... particularly. My doctor doesn’t think I’m well enough yet to be in school all day this term.” No high school parties or epic make out sessions for Billy, nope. Just studying and trying to do his best not to aggravate Neil. 

Elena frowns. “But you’re still studying?” 

He nods. “I want to graduate.” 

They seem to like that, at least. For all Steve hasn’t told him they’re together yet, this feels a lot like what Billy imagines parents grilling their kid’s date would sound like. He’s never actually experienced it before. Steve’s his first real relationship. 

“What do you want to study, then? Afterwards?” 

Billy shrugs. “I was hoping it’d get a basketball scholarship, but, well, that’s not really on the table anymore.” And for all Billy’s worked towards graduation, towards getting out, he hasn’t actually thought much about what he’d do afterwards. Part of him hasn’t ever been certain he’d survive that long, if he’s honest with himself. 

“Well, anything else you’re interested in?” 

At that Billy smiles, and glances over at Steve. He’s smiling back at him. “Literature,” Billy says, turning back to Steve’s parents. “Austen.” 

They seem surprised to hear that. Elena raises her eyebrows at him. 

“Well, try that, then. I’m certain you have lots to write about in your essay, at least.” She looks over at Steve, and there’s something disapproving in her tone when she continues. “Steven still hasn’t decided what he wants to do, either.” 

Steve sinks down in the chair beside him. Billy gets the feeling this is a conversation they’ve had before. Several times, probably. Billy wishes he could reach out and squeeze Steve’s hand, but they’re both occupied eating. 

Steve sighs. “How was Paris, by the way?”  _ ‘How was Paris?’ God, how is that a real question Billy’s sitting at a table hearing? _

“Lovely, as always,” Richard says. 

Elena smiles at Billy. “We went to a charity event there, last week.”

Billy nods, absentminded. “What kind of charity?” On the inside, he’s just trying not to laugh about how that’s an actual question he asked. He reaches for his glass to take a sip of water. 

“It’s for helping children and teens who are survivors of abuse,” Elena answers, and Billy chokes on his water. He coughs, feels Steve’s worried gaze on him, and swallows. 

“A good cause,” he says, and feels whiplashed, blindsided.  _ Of all the possible answers she could have given him... _

Conversation reaches a natural lull after that, while they take some time just eating. Billy compliments the food, and Elena smilies at him. 

Then Steve straightens up, and clears his throat. “Mum, dad, I have something important to tell you.”  _Really, Steve? Now? You couldn’t wait until after dinner to disappoint your parents?_

“Oh?” Elena says. 

“Well,” Richard continues. “Go on, then.”

“I’m bisexual,” Steve says, the words leaving him in a rush. He grabs Billy’s hand and brings it up atop the table. Billy takes comfort in that it isn’t trembling like Billy’s. “And Billy’s my boyfriend.” 

Billy closes his eyes, tries to breathe. He’s expecting raised voices, perhaps the sound of skin meeting skin, but what he hears instead is Elena’s soft voice. 

“Oh, Steve, that’s... that’s wonderful.” 

Billy opens his eyes, sees Steve’s dad looking at them with the most open expression he’s had all night. 

“Thank you for telling us, son.” 

Billy glances over at Steve to find him staring at them, his mouth slightly open. “You’re fine with it?” he asks, incredulous. 

“Yes. Of course, I mean. Steve. We love you. What did you think our reaction was going to be?” Elena’s worrying her bottom lip. It makes her seem more human, less perfect. 

“I don’t know. I packed a bag with the necessities just in case.” 

“Oh, darling,” she says. Something seems to break in her gaze. “I’m sorry we ever made you think we’d be anything other than supportive.” 

Steve shrugs. Billy can tell he’s trying to act blasé. But he’s still holding tight to Billy’s hand. “You didn’t, not really. You’re never here; I had no clue what your thoughts would be.” 

“Don’t talk to your mother with that tone-“ Richard starts to say, and Billy flinches. It sounds too much like something Neil might say to Billy about Susan. 

“Richard.” Elena places a hand on his arm. “It’s fine. He’s right. And we deserve to hear it.” 

“Well, this just makes it more important for you to choose a good college education, Steve. You’re going to need as much as possible on your side.” 

“Dad-“ 

“No. People are going to try to bring you down, even more because of this, and I’m just worried you don’t realise how hard and difficult it is out there in the real world.” Billy almost starts laughing at that. He imagines Steve knows way more about the dangers of the  _ real _ world than his parents do. But then something softens in Richard’s eyes, and his voice isn’t as stern when he speaks next. “I don’t want you to fall, son. You need a safety net, and it can’t be me and your mother.”

“We just want your life to be easy, darling,” Elena says, and Richard takes her hand in his. “As easy as possible. And for that you need money. We just want you to have a job, and a career you love. Like we do.” 

Steve looks down at his plate, but when he speaks his voice is clear. “Sometimes I think you love your careers more than you love me.” 

“Stevie,” Elena gasps. 

Richard sighs. 

Billy’s looking at the three of them with wide eyes. This is a family fight, an argument, but it’s nothing like any Billy’s ever experienced. 

Steve looks up and meets his parents’ gazes. Billy wonders if they’ve all forgotten he’s even there. Not that he wants to be dragged in. “I needed you,” Steve says. “So much  _ shit _ has happened these past two years, and you were nowhere to be found. The last place Nancy’s best friend was seen was by  _ our pool_. Billy... Billy almost  _ died_. And I’m grateful you came, mum, that you came by for a couple of days then, and I know you had to go back, _ I know_, but I’ve needed you two so many times and you were never here. I didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving because I had no one to celebrate it with, instead I went to the Byers’ place last Friday and everyone else brought leftovers from their dinners with their families, but I didn’t have any. Because you weren’t here.” 

By the time Steve’s finished, Elena’s got a couple tears trailing down her cheeks, and Billy’s pretty sure Richard’s eyelashes are wet. Billy’s never seen a grown man cry. 

“I’m sorry,” Elena whispers. “I’m so sorry.” 

“So am I,” Richard sighs. “We’re going to do better.” 

“Thank you. I feel like I’ve been raising myself for years, and I’m... well, I’m an adult now, but I still need you. I don’t want to feel alone like that again.”

Elena reaches out across the table and puts her hand over Steve’s. “You won’t,” she says, full of conviction. She looks over to Billy. “Neither one of you will.” 

“If anyone gives you grief because of that,” Richard says with a nod towards their still clasped hands. A small smirk appears on his lips. “Send them our way. The world’s cruel, but I’m not letting anyone hurt you because of love of all things.” 

Billy relaxes after that, and so does the conversation. He tells them about California, and Max, and Steve talks about all the other kids, especially Dustin and how he’s almost like a little brother to him. Billy tries to help put away the dishes once they’re finished with dinner, but Steve’s parents insist he’s a guest and shouldn’t have to, so Billy goes outside for some fresh air. 

He’s tried to avoid glancing down at his watch during dinner, but he knows Neil’s about to be home soon with Susan and Max. Billy still doesn’t know what he’ll say when he gets home, what excuse he’ll make. 

Elena comes out, wanders up to the pool and takes off her heels. She’s Robin’s height, without them. She sits down, feet dangling over the edge. Her face illuminated by the blue tint of the outdoor lightning. She pats the wood beside her. “Sit with me.” 

Billy forces himself to look away from his watch, and lowers himself to sit beside her. 

“Stevie’s looking at you the same way Richard looked at me when we first got together,” she says, and Billy chuckles. 

“Mrs. Harrington, he’s still looking at you that way.” 

Elena laughs. “Yes, I guess he is, isn’t he? Well, I think Steven might just still be looking at you like that, twenty-five years from now, as well. He’s only introduced two people to us, and he never looked at Nancy like that.”

Billy smiles to himself. It almost sounds like praise. 

Elena looks out over the backyard with a far away look in her eyes. “You know, I grew up in Italy. My family moved her when I was about fifteen, almost... god, 30 years, now. My mother moved back a couple years before Steven was born, right after my father died. But anyway, in the village, there was a boy, a year or so younger than me. He would come hide away in our house, after his father had given him a beating. And he gave him many beatings, for silly, stupid, unimportant things.

“Of course, nobody did anything then, Italy was just leaving behind it’s fascist regime, after all. But he had that same look as you do. Those cautious eyes, always keeping watch, because you expect someone to strike as soon as they raise their hand near you. I’ve seen those eyes before.” Billy feels her gaze land on him. He’s avoiding looking at her. “I saw you map out the way to the door, when we first sat down. Saw you choke on your drink when I told you about the charity, saw your face when Steve told us about the two of you, and the way you flinched at Richard’s tone when he reprimanded Steve. You’ve been checking the time all evening, like you need to leave.” She sighs. “Is your father hurting you, Billy?” 

It’s the first time he’s been asked so directly, without any pretence or sugarcoating. It strips away all his defences and protests. Billy feels naked without them. 

“Yes,” he whispers, so silently he wonders if Elena even heard. 

But when he chances a glance at her, she’s nodding. “Does Steven know?” 

“No-“ Billy starts, but then remembers the conversation he had with Jonathan a week ago. This reminds him eerily of that one. “I don’t know,” he amends. Maybe.” 

“You should try to get away from your father, William.” 

Billy scoffs. “ You think CPS hasn’t ever been  contacted? It’s never stuck.” 

Elena smiles at him. “I’m a lawyer, William. And I have friends who are lawyers. We can help you, take him to court.” 

She does have a point, Billy has to admit. And so did Jonathan. _Maybe he’ll-_

“I know it’s November,” Elena interrupts his thoughts. “But we have homemade gelato for desert. Steven loves it, so I always try to make it when I come home. You ready to go back inside?” 

Billy nods, and prides himself in that he’s able to give her a hand up without problem, like a gentleman. She doesn’t put her heels back on, instead carries them in one hand and changes into slippers. 

They eat in the living room, and Elena curls up in the corner of the couch with Richard’s arms around her shoulders.

They love each other. It’s clear to see. And they obviously love Steve, as well. But Billy can’t help but think of how Steve’s house was always empty last spring, how his parents weren’t around enough to know that he was visiting Billy almost every day in the hospital. He wonders what’s worse, to have a parent like Neil who clearly doesn’t love you and who actively hurts you, or to have parents like Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, who, while they do care about you, are so consumed by the love they have of their work and the love they hold for each other, that they forgot to spare some of their time for their child. 

Once he’s finished with his bowl, Billy’s eyes drift around the room and land on the grand piano in the corner. He smirks, and leans over to whisper in Steve’s ear. “You promised me you’d play me piano, like, five months ago.” 

Steve laughs, and puts his own bowl down on the coffee table. “Billy wants me to play piano,” he declares, and Billy sees both his parents eyes light up. “I promised him I would but we never got around to it.”

“Oh, well then you have to!” Elena says. 

“Play Chopin!” 

Steve laughs, but as soon as he sits down by the piano, back straight, the whole room falls silent and it’s like they’re all collectively holding their breaths in anticipation. 

Steve starts off slowly, quietly, and then about thirty seconds in he does that insane thing pianist’s do when they go between two keys so breathtakingly quickly. It looks like Steve closes his eyes at that part. He doesn’t have any sheet music. 

Billy’s in awe. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything so beautiful. The melody is soft, gentle, somehow both sad and hopeful. 

He stands up from the couch and goes over to stand by Steve, looking down at his hands as they almost seem to caress the keys. 

When the song’s finished, he looks up at Billy with a grin, and Billy leans down and kisses him. He doesn’t remember they have company until he hears Elena utter a quiet “Aw!” from behind him. 

He’s about to pull back, but Steve takes his arm and drags him down to sit on the piano bench beside him. 

“If I knew that’s the reaction I’d get, I’d have played for you  _ way _ sooner. You’ve got that look in your eyes. It’s like you just fell in love a little.” 

“I already was in love with you.” 

“Yeah, but, like. It’s like you fell a little more, a little deeper.” 

Billy shrugs, tries to play it off. “Well, what can I say? I like music.”

“You like rock music. Metal, and shit. I didn’t know you were a fan of classical. But hey, give me your hands, I can teach you the basics.” 

Billy lets Steve take his hands and place them in the middle of the piano, listens to him point out the names of the keys. His hands look out of place, scarred as they are, against the pristine ivory and ebony of the piano, but Steve doesn’t say anything, just gets caught up in talking about something he clearly loves. Maybe Billy _is_ falling a little deeper in love. 

He thinks he spends over an hour with Steve, there at the piano, before he glances at his watch and realises that he  _ really _ has to go home now. 

Steve’s parents wave them off, and Steve drives him home in the Beemer. He’s telling Billy about how relieved he is, how happy he is, that everything went well, and Billy’s trying to listen but it’s hard when he’s also trying to keep himself from biting his nails in anxiety. He tells Steve to let him out at the start of Cherry Lane, says he’s feeling like walking a little, taking in the late evening air, and Steve smiles at him as he lets him out and turns back home. Billy spends the walk steeling himself for what he’s about to do. He’s formed a plan, and it’s a stupid plan, and one that relies on other people doing what Billy hopes they’ll do, but Billy actually thinks it’s going to work.

Max opens the door. She must have been keeping watch for him from the windows. 

“He’s mad,” she warns, immediately. 

Billy nods, swallows. “I know. Listen, I want you to go to your room, and I want you to get your walkie, and as soon as you hear Neil start in on me, I want you to call Hopper. Okay?” 

Max shakes her head. “Billy, what-“ 

“Just do as I say, please, Max!” He gives her a gentle shove towards her room, can hear Neil approaching from the kitchen, and Max frowns but rushes away. 

He feels like a man on his way to the gallows as he walks into the living room to meet Neil. 

“Where were you?” 

Billy sends a quick prayer up to his mother’s God, and stands tall. He’s still shorter than Neil, but it’s something, at least. “I went to meet my boyfriend’s parents.” 

Billy’s expecting it, but it still somehow never fails to surprise him when Neil lunges for him. Neil goes red in the face, starts breathing hard, and Billy’s got years of experience with this, he really should be used to it by now, but it’s like some small part of him will always see Neil as his dad, and that part will always be surprised when Neil actually hits him. 

He lets out a shout, not because it actually hurts that bad yet, but because he wants to make sure Max hears and is doing as he asked of her. 

Neil pushes him, and Billy crashes into the wall, his head colliding with it before he drops to the floor. 

Neil kicks, and punches, and lands a hit in the middle of one of his scars from the Mindflayer. Billy’s pretty certain he feels a rib break, and he screams. In the back of his mind he wonders if he should have told Max to get a camera and film the sounds, at least, because he doesn’t want her to see it happening. There’s blood pooling in his mouth from where he bit his tongue. Billy spits it out. 

But then there’s another scream, this one high pitched and female, and Billy sees a tall blurry shape try to drag Neil away from him. 

And in a move that shocks them both, that feels like it’s shaken the very earth they stand on, Neil turns around and strikes Susan across the cheek with an open palm. 

She falls backwards with the force of it, hits the wall and scrambles to pull her knees up to her chest. Trying to get as much space as possible between her and Neil. Billy’s done that move, in the beginning, before he realised it only makes Neil madder.  Her hand comes up to hold her cheek. 

And it seems like everything’s frozen, after that. Like none of them can actually believe what Neil’s done. Neil’s staring at her, like he can’t decide what to do. 

Billy breaks the silence, and he doesn’t know if he’s laughing or sobbing, but at least Neil turns away from Susan, and starts back on Billy. 

That’s around the time the sound of sirens comes from down the road, and now Billy’s certain he’s laughing. Hop’s on his way, and everything is going to be fine. Billy lets the darkness drag him down. 

—

“That was really stupid, you know. Why didn’t you just go to Chief Hopper, or call CPS?” It’s early morning, the last day of November, and Tatiana is looking at him like she doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him. 

Billy woke up less than an hour ago, and the damage wasn’t as bad as he’d feared before he passed out last night. He looks like shit, though. But he doesn’t hurt as bad. He doesn’t hurt at all, but that’s probably because Tatiana’s actually got him on real pain medication. She’d look ready to murder someone when Billy told her Neil wouldn’t give him his meds, so Max and Susan have had to sneak him rations of them. “I’ve dealt with CPS before, back in Cali. Neil’s played them every time, and sure, I went to a foster family for a month or so when I was younger, but Neil always got me back. I’m turning 18 in a couple months. I wanted to give them real evidence. Hawkins a small town, I don’t want to risk running in with him.” 

Tatiana sighs. “I just wish you could’ve done it in a way that wouldn’t have landed you here again.” 

Billy grins. “You getting tired of seeing me, Tatiana? Here I thought you liked me!” 

She smiles. “If you were missing me, you could’ve called. You didn’t have to do this.” 

“But this seems a little bit more my style, don’t you think?” 

“God, I wish I could say no to that.” She shakes her head, and her expression looses its humour and turns serious. “He broke one of your ribs, Billy.”

“And it hurt like a bitch.” Billy had been hoping it’d make her smile, at least a little, to see him trying to be funny, but she still looks serious and worried. “Hey. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” 

“I would like to say that you know that isn’t making it any better, but I actually doubt that you do know that. You’re seventeen, Billy, you shouldn’t have to deal with any of this.” 

Billy looks down at his lap, at the IV line in his hand, and his voice is quiet when he speaks. “I know. But if I start thinking about that then I’m going to fucking break down, and I’ve done that enough lately.” 

Tatiana goes up to him and squeezes his hand, and Billy remembers how she’d let him cling to her when he woke up screaming every night for weeks on end this summer. He squeezes back. 

— 

Hopper and Joyce are the next to come into his room. Billy wastes no time. 

“Jonathan made it sound like I could stay with you?” he asks, unsure. Hoping he hadn’t misunderstood .

Joyce breaks down crying at that, and nods. Hopper pulls her close. “Yeah,” he says. Even Hop’s voice is shaky. “Yeah, you can, kid.” 

“We talked about it weeks ago,” Joyce says. 

Hopper sighs. “We’ve all been suspecting something’s wrong with your home life. Steve told us how you would come over to his place last spring, making up excuses for why you weren’t at home, for why you were hungry, and a couple of the times I stopped you for speeding, you had bruises or black eyes. Your old man only visited once while you were in the hospital, and Susan only came to drop Max off. It all started adding up.”

“Then El overheard the two of us talking,” Joyce continues, and Billy sighs. He knows where this is going. Joyce is looking at him with sad understanding. “She told us you told her Neil wasn’t like her papa, but she said that he scares you. So we talked to Max, and she admitted she’s heard him hurt you before, but that he hadn’t done it since you came back from the hospital?” 

Billy looks down at his lap. “He only started again two weeks ago.” 

“Why didn’t you talk to someone?” 

Billy looks up at them, meets their gaze with his own. “Because I know how it goes. ‘The boy’s queer, he deserves at least a few of the hits he’s getting.’ ‘The boy’s old enough, he should be able to defend himself!’ And on and on and then they put me back with him. I had to give them evidence. Steve’s mum’s a lawyer. She told me last night she’d help me.” 

“She knew you were about to do this?” Hopper asks, and he sounds angry. 

“No, no. No one knew. I just thought about what you all said, and I did it. Steve’s parents were talking to him about safety nets, and I guess I figured I finally had one.” The grand finale of Billy Hargrove, the tightrope artist. 

He’s spent his whole life balancing without a net, knowing one wrong step will have him falling to his demise, but last night he finally felt like he could let go without fear. Billy’s tired of balancing. 

— 

Billy sees the lady from CPS talking to Tatiana before she enters his room. She’s a tiny woman, middle aged and petite, well dressed with square shaped glasses. 

She’s frowning when she steps in, and as soon as her eyes land on Billy, take in his bruised form in all its glory, her expression darkens and Billy can already tell this woman hates Neil Hargrove and people like him. 

“William Hargrove?” she asks, even though she must know, and pulls a chair up to sit close by. She’s got a notebook, and a folder with papers sticking out of it. 

Billy shrugs. “Or Billy.” 

She smiles at him. “What do you prefer?” 

“Either’s fine.” 

“Okay. You want to tell me about last night? And... any other night like it, if you want?” 

And Billy does. He tells her almost everything, every little detail he thinks will help work as a nail in Neil’s proverbial coffin. He doesn’t say that he knew his dad was going to hurt him, that he knew which words to say to aggregate him and that he asked Max to be ready to call for backup, because he doesn’t know how well they’re going to take it that Billy basically manipulated his father into going off worse than ever before, so much so that he actually hit his wife for the first time when she tried to drag him off Billy. 

But he tells her everything else. And he tells her about Cali, and about how Neil made him resent his little sister, and how he’s been afraid every single fucking day of his life. 

She takes notes, and only speaks to ask him a question or ask him to clarify something, and she doesn’t ask him to refrain from using curse words, and when he’s done, she smiles at him and thanks him for speaking to her. 

And Billy feels tension he didn’t even realise he was carrying, slowly start to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it, or a comment to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I know there’s a general headcanon in the fandom that Steve’s parents are shitty and neglectful, and while I like reading those stories I thought I could try my hand at this depiction of them as well? I’d love if you guys told me what you thought!
> 
> Steve’s playing “Nocturne in C Sharp Minor”, by the way. It’s beautiful.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if you’re ever going to read this, but ManukaHoney, your comment on the 7th part of this series led to me thinking about the tightrope.


End file.
